


Skeleton Boy

by Ackasi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Dissociation, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, FAHC, Gavin gets messed up yo, Murder, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackasi/pseuds/Ackasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a man of perception. He knows how to get what he wants with a flash of a smile. He never worries about someone catching him off guard, he knows how to build his flashy walls up, he can’t be hurt with what can’t be broken. That is, until it breaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it Began

Gavin is a man of perception. He knows how to get what he wants with a flash of a smile. He never worries about someone catching him off guard, he knows how to build his flashy walls up, he can’t be hurt with what can’t be broken.

This was a common trip to England. He packed two bags, one with weaponry, the other with anything else. His goal was to deal with the crews UK and Irish divisions, and to visit Dan before he went back off to war. He was being dropped off by a clueless taxi driver on Geoff’s payroll. He mainly sat in the back with earbuds in his ears and a gun in his lap just in case. Looking at his watch, it was 9:12, and the plane for him was going to leave at 10. 

He sat back, taking in the music and the calming silence. He needing this, as much as he loves the crew and being the ‘Golden Boy’ he always needed that break once and a while, and this in-between moment gave him that. 

He was snapped out of his relaxation with a gun shot and a car horn.

In an instant, the driver was shot, right between the eyes, blood spraying all over the car and Gavin. The horn blared as the car lurched to a hard stop. Gavin held his gun tight, seeing several black vans surround. 

“Get the fuck out of the car Free!” Gavin heard someone yell.

Gavin got out of the car, pointing his gun on instant. In that same amount of time, nearly twenty men wearing what seemed to be hockey masks pointed their rifles at him. One of the men called out 

“You shoot anyone here Free, we shoot you anywhere that wouldn’t be fatal. You come with us quietly, maybe we won’t have to hurt you so much.” 

“Fuck that.”

Gavin shot at the man who called out at him, the bullet hitting his head, making its way through his skull, sending him clattering to the ground. A moment later, Gavin felt several bullets ripping into his left arm. Screaming with the pain, he tried to shoot, missing each shot, finally, one goon came up behind him, hitting him with the back of his gun.

Before his world went black, he remembered hearing these grim words.

“Don’t expect anyone to come, you’re just not worth it 'Golden Boy'"


	2. Mirror's Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up tied to a chair.

Gavin woke up tied to a chair. His eyes slowly adjusted to the bright room around him. The all white walls seemed to blind him, he felt a burning pain in his arm, knowing damn well what had happened. A mirror sat on the wall in front of him, with a clear one-way view. Looking around, he didn’t notice any instruments of torture, however, he did notice three rather outdated speakers on the wall. He closed his eyes, questioning just how he let everything go to shit this fast, and suddenly, the speakers rang to life.

“Hello Mr. Free, we’re glad to have you, make yourself comfortable, someone will be with you in just a moment.”

Gavin glared at the mirror, knowing damn well whoever was on the other side was saying those words. He heard the door open, however he didn’t look. The sound of a squeaking card and harsh footsteps filled the room, but Gavin stayed still.

“What? The Golden Boy doesn’t have some cute little quip for me?” 

The masked man has laughed at him, slapping his face when he got closer.

“Not to you, prick.”

The man cocked his head, showing an angry smirk,

“Is that so? You really think I’m a prick?”

The man punched Gavin in the jaw, sending his head flying to the left.

“Like I’m not used to that.”

Gavin managed to spit up some blood at the torturer.

“Hmm that's not what a charmer does. Why don’t we try something a little new to you, huh pretty boy?”

The man grabbed a knife, yanking Gavin’s already harmed left arm across his body. Taking the knife, he ran deep harsh cuts down his arm, causing blood to pour out of the slashes and bullet wounds and on to the cement floor. This continued with Gavin remaining completely stone faced.

“Huh…didn’t work, guess I have one last option.”

He ripped the blade across Gavin’s arm one last time, before stabbing the knife right into one of the larger bullet wounds. Gavin remained quiet, a pained wince was all the torturer needed.

“Hmm, I guess the fool of the bunch is stronger than we thought. Get used to this you piece of shit, you aren’t getting out, and no one’s gonna be looking for you. This was just day one. Wait until you meet the boss.”

With that, the man dragged the knife out of Gavin’s wound, and pushed the now bloody cart out of the room. Gavin stared back at the mirror, looking at his blood covered body, his bruised face and his horrifying arm. He knew not to react, not to say anything if they asked, even what he had said just then and royally screwed him, his goal is to stay quiet.

The speakers rung to life again, this time repeating a slew of quiet words.

“No one cares about you”

“They are happy without you”

“You’re better off here”

“You are worthless”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first experience writing gore/torture. I really do plan on going deeper so do be warned it that's not you're thing. I'm following a bit of the CAH chat discussion while playing with a few of my own ideas, once we delve a bit deeper into this story direct headcanons and dialog will come from the CAH chat and I'll make sure to credit people in the end notes. Thanks for reading <3 I do write fast as I am always in "40 page analytical English paper" mode, so expect 1-3 chapters a day. I plan on writing one more chapter tonight then about two tomorrow.


	3. The Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week Gavin did fine, for a while at least

The first week Gavin did okay. He had faith in his boys, they knew he was missing at this point, they were working on a solution to get in and get him out. He had faith, despite the bullshit those speakers preached.

He was fed sparsely, whatever gruel or whatever shitty leftovers this gang had was what he ate. Water was a rare treat for him, only given when he was expected to talk.

Each torturer was different. Gavin payed attention to the little things, about each one. One was rough with the equipment, shoving the cart into the room when it was his time go at him.  He was harsh, the one who had first got to him. Gavin was covered in bruises, blood pouring out of his nose. One liked experimenting. This one has used a hammer on his chest, breaking several ribs in the process. He made patterns on his back with the knives. He treated it almost like art. Another liked to cut deep. His thighs and shoulders were filled with deep gashes. Gavin also saw a golden wedding band on that torturer.

Gavin truly questioned how the three men beating him got to do this. One was clearly married, the other two had to have lives outside of this. He wondered how they can go from normal life to slipping on a hockey mask and torturing people. He knew people like Michael and Lindsay made it work, but he had to wonder.

* * *

 

By the end of the week, he was shocked he was still alive, the floor was a rusted brown, stained from the blood that poured out of him. But yet, here he was, sitting in the bolted chair he was chained to staring at the mirror that haunted him, listening to the constant noise of the speaker.

“You’re worthless”

“They don’t care”

“You aren’t worth their time”

“Useless”

In an instant change, the words switched,

“This was your first week Mr. Free”

Gavin listened when he heard his name.

“We’d say congratulations on surviving, but like I said, this is week one. This is the beginning.”

Gavin rolled his eyes

“And it’s only worse from here.”

A TV flipped out of the wall to his left, and Gavin’s chair was spun around to face it. He saw a feed of the crew, smiling, laughing, and joking around on the couch of the penthouse. He glared at the silent feed with a sudden anger.

“I hope you enjoy, Mr. Free”

The automatic words blared back on, and all Gavin could do was stare at the screen as the words filled his ears.

“You’re worthless”

“Just a waste of space”

“ **They don’t care** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt almost harsh to me, Gavin is definitely already experiencing some bad trauma. I'm so ready for chapter 4 and 5, and I'm already writing the ending of an important cliff hanger in my head. Thanks ya'll for reading <3 This is a definite change for me writing wise.


	4. Broken Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin realizes maybe hope isn't the answer anymore

 Gavin’s days were filled with the brutal pain of torture, and the dull unforgiving feeling of watching his crew on the sad feed. However, he refused to spill a single word. As much as it hurt, he was still loyal. Geoff is a father to him, he took him in at his worst after all. Jack is the closest thing to a mother to him. His lads were brothers. Ryan…Ryan knew what it was like to have to put up walls, Ryan was his talking point, his way to vent. Gavin tried his best to think of the good times, both before and after Ray left, the stupid ideas, the happiness his their fucked up family had, but those thoughts were drowned out by the feeling of betrayal and worthlessness.

His crew didn’t care. They were happy without him. Ray left so long ago, this should have been his first hint. And now he’s watching Jeremy do flips off the couch and Ryan laughing, mask free. He only sees happy faces, the happy faces of a crew who forgot him like a piece of trash. For the first time in two weeks, he actually believed the words that filled the room.

“ **You aren’t worth it** ”

“ **They don’t care about you** ”

“ **You are worthless** ”

Gavin could barely hear the door open.

* * *

 

The man looked different compared to the other torturers, lanky, tall, looming. The most notable difference was the man’s mask, the same white hockey mask, yet splattered in different colors of blood, and a harsh carved **_Z_** on the forehead. Gavin was fully willing to stare at the man, and he spoke in a dark rough voice.

“You are gonna give me information. You know so damn much. I won’t fucking stop until you talk.”

Gavin simply glared right back still unwilling to respond. The man punched Gavin square in the eye and grabbed the lead pipe sitting on the cart that was brought in.

“Let's try a few more broken ribs huh?”

The man smashed the pipe into Gavin’s left side, causing him to recoil in his restraints. Gavin bit down on his lip, refusing to make a sound. He did is best to make straight eye contact with the man, trying everything he could to hold on.

“What else can I use to make you talk? You prick.”

He then grabbed a large bucket of water and forced it onto Gavin’s lap. He ripped at Gavin’s hair and dunked him into the water, holding him until he struggled.

“You gonna fucking talk!”

Gavin said nothing and was pushed in again for a longer amount of time.

“Fucking talk!”

Gavin stayed quiet no matter how long he was under, remaining that way until the torturer got violently angry.

“Alright you fuck; I was fucking waiting for this.”

He pulled the bucket off of Gavin’s lap and threw the water over him, causing his wounds to burn. He then grabbed a rusty iron blade, and Gavin’s face filled with dread.

“This is your last fucking chance to talk Free.”

Gavin stayed silent. The man stared for a moment before slashing deep down his arm. Gavin winced, which only caused the knife to cut deeper into his reddish gray skin. The man took several more vertical slashes in the arm before taking the knife and stabbing through the slashes to create more cuts.  Gavin’s arm was pouring blood, and he finally had to scream.

“Stop! I’ll talk! Just stop!”

The man smirked at Gavin.

“Safe houses, passwords, allies, anything I already wouldn’t know.”

* * *

 

Gavin spilled everything, he couldn’t feel his arm, he was horrified of dying, he had to talk to survive.

“Wow. I knew you were the right choice, such a useful toy, trust me, your crew is happy this happened, this happened because of them after all.”

Gavin’s face was covered with pain and anger. This was their fault. They want him dead. He’s gonna die at the hands of his so-called ‘family’ and all Gavin could do was accept it.

“Thank you, Gavin, I needed this.”

The man slashed at Gavin’s arm one last time, and pushed the cart to the furthest wall, as he was walking away, he took off his mask. Gavin looked at the man in horror, he knew exactly who it was.

“T-hh”

Gavin passed out without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who know the outcome and who Gavin saw, let's keep it quiet ;) This was a very fun chapter to write, though it wasn't fun for Gavin. These next few chapters are going to switch perspective from Geoff, Ryan, and Jeremy. So do be prepared for that. Feel free to leave feedback as I seriously love it.


	5. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff new something was wrong. Gavin is giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New perspective yo, be aware

Geoff was looking over his files on everyone who was involved enough to know the bases of operation. He knew snitches came and went, normally they were killed or tortured when they were found. He knows every person who could suspected for this well, which only makes it worse. Geoff closed his eyes and sighed, hearing his phone ring yet again.

“Geoff.”

“Kovic, what? I’m trying to figure out what the fuck happened with TC”

“Geoff, there’s a problem.”

“Yeah, normally when a gang is killed off there- “

“No, there’s a new problem Geoff. Laurence has two burning building on his radar, their safe houses, their yours.”

“What! Which ones?”

“The one off Sandy Shores and the one off of South Los Santos.”

“Fuck, do we have any idea who did it?

“No one we know. Most likely rival gang. I can James, Elyse, Omar and Joel go out and search for anything that might belong to the cause and send it off to Matt and Kdin.”

“I appreciate it but, make sure your guys are armed, maybe have people give you cover, call up Aleks and Chad, we don’t need anyone else dying.”

“Got it. I’ll talk to you soon man, we’ll figure this out.”

“I hope so.”

Geoff hung up the phone and ran his hands over his face.

* * *

 

Gavin accepted death half way through the third week. The monitor was disabled god knows how long ago, he wasn’t tortured, wasn’t fed, he could feel himself dying. The only thing he had left were the blaring repeated words over the speaker. Gavin was fine with dying. His crew really did want to kill him. Their reasoning made sense, a charmer and a con can’t help when you’re robbing a bank, and theirs other people like him in the syndicate. It was okay for him to die…he wants to die.

Gavin fell asleep yet again, not planning on waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda eh. Building up to chapter 6 which is gonna be big, with several perspectives and the end of the first "arc" If you enjoyed please leave some feedback in the comments


	6. The Worst Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking out a rival crew left with unexpected results

Geoff relaxed in his seat. Everything thus far was going to plan. Greene’s crew recovered a phone of all things from some unlucky goon who torched the Sandy Shores safe house and Kdin, Matt, and Jeremy were able to access the encrypted content, along with location points with ease. The most common place of traffic was a base near the Murrieta Oil Fields, and Geoff knew that’s where this shitty little gang was hanging out.

He was in the car with Jack, Jeremy, Michael, Matt, and Ryan, everyone else on the mission was to stand by, and judging by the fact that Gavin was still England, he wanted the rest of the crew at a calls notice parked right in front of the building. Kdin parked their van in front of the building and Jack followed suit.

“Alright guys, we leave no survivors, take whatever you want as long as it fits, let’s get these little shits out of our hair yeah?”

With that, with an assault rifle in hand, Geoff stepped out of the car with his boys in tow.

* * *

 

Shots rang through the building. Jeremy saw the looks on the crew members faces, going from shooting the shit to utter terror. It didn’t take long to kill everyone in the main room, and suddenly after all shots had been fired Geoff spoke up.

“Fan out, find any survivors, call in on your coms if you find anything at all.”

Jeremy watched the others split off into different directions, he noticed a larger metal door and headed for that direction.

Jeremy checked every side door, finding several crew members with in the rooms, the last door he was to check was another metal door at the end of the hallway. He took a deep breath, pushing the door open he was shocked to find clean white walls and yet another door. Walking around, he noticed a desk with a large digital set up, facing a heavily tinted glass. He looked at the last door, and pushed it open without hesitation.

All Jeremy could do was scream

* * *

 

“Oh my god! Holy fucking shit!”

“Jeremy status!” Geoff’s voice rang in his ear.

Jeremy couldn’t speak, he could barely breath, the sight of dried blood, a cart of bloody tools thrown against the walls, the person who laid limp, tied to a thick iron chair.

“I-I-It’s Gavin. Oh my God it’s Gavin!”

“Jeremy what is going on? Where are you?”

“Call Caleb! Oh my God he can’t be fucking dead!”

“Jeremy!” Geoff’s voice screamed harshly through the coms.

“Far left…metal door…all the way down the hall. Hurry.”

The crew sprinted to Jeremy’s location, Caleb and Steffie ran out of the car as well, trying to get in as fast as they could. When they got there, they saw two things:

Jeremy on his knees, hiccupping and sobbing, and Gavin, their golden boy, sitting broken in his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeremy. Poor Gavin. Poor Everyone honestly. Please feel free to give me feedback This was the final of the first "Arc" so people who know whats coming know what to expect, everyone else I'm so so sorry, but I've been waiting for this.


	7. The Pain of Doubt and Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes home for the first time in over a month, and we see a new, yet familiar face.

The crew was fast, Steffie sent Lindsay and Matt to grab a gurney from their van. Ryan freed Gavin from the chair as it arrived, Gavin was extremely light weight by this point so he picked him up gently with ease. He watched as Steffie, Caleb, Matt, and Lindsay ran with the gurney so they could get him in the van as quickly as possible. He heard Geoff speak loudly as they left.

“We need to get home now. No one else can know about this, period.”

With that, Ryan was running, and running, he remembers throwing open the door to the building and running to the car but for him it didn’t click. He saw Michael and Jeremy, both teary eyed and red, he saw Jack breathing so heavy as she got in the driver’s seat, he saw Geoff, cursing and mumbling a mile a minute, but none of it made sense, Ryan knew this was happening, this was real, but what he saw was red, bloody warm red.

* * *

 

They took off, driving hard over the speed limit, Jeremy could see Steffie, Caleb and Matt standing in the back of the van, they were helping him. Why couldn’t he help? Why was he so fucking incompetent? Why was he- Jeremy felt the van lurch to a stop.

Caleb pushed the back door of the van open and spoke.

“Matt, Jeremy, you two have no time to get sterol, throw on gloves and get him prepped, get him into the operating room and Matt get anesthetic ready, Jeremy we won’t need you for this, Kdin, Steffie and I will be performing several surgeries at once, this is going to take a while, the rest of you cannot come into the operating room no matter what. Go!”

Jeremy grabbed the back of the gurney, pushing it up as they got to the floor of the operating room. Jeremy breathed, he had to put aside everything else, he knew if he fucked up here Gavin could die on the table, every wire, every placement, everything mattered. Jeremy was precise, he had to be.

Leaving the room was hard, Matt nodded at Jeremy, signaling his time to leave as Caleb in full garb walked in, Jeremy breathed, knowing he would not see his friends for hours, nodded back at Matt, and left the room. Pulling out his phone, he sighed, knowing what he would have to do next.

* * *

 

_ 10 Hours Later _

* * *

 

The crew kept on the “hospital floor.” Geoff couldn’t protest when Michael and Jack sat on the floor of hallway right in front of the recovery rooms, Ryan had brought chairs for everyone after some time, and a blurry eyed Jeremy came in an hour later. Geoff was terrified, sitting here for this long, not knowing was hurting all of them. He had already sent Trevor, Mica, and Andy to do research on the crew, trusting those three to function enough, but watching his crew, his family, sitting there not knowing if someone they care about is dead is the worst part.

He heard a buzz from the door, signaling that someone was there, Ryan stood up to answer it, disappearing from his view. A few moments later, Geoff heard the door shut, and not one, but two pairs of footsteps walk down the hall.

“What the hell happened?”

Geoff looked up to see Ray, almost the exact same from when he left over a year ago, looking at him with a look of sadness and grief.

“Ray, why are you here, how do you know what’s going on?”

“I got a phone call.”

Ryan glared at him, “From who?”

Jeremy stood up from his seat, looking at Ryan and Geoff with pained eyes.

“From me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both extremely and not prepared to write the next chapter, which is, to me, one of the most heart breaking and tense moments in the last two arcs. It feels strange to get this far in the story without getting to what's exactly going to happen next chapter, but it's big to say the least. Feel free to leave feedback.


	8. The Song of Thin Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Ryan enter the room, the crew can't handle the reality of the situation

_ 3 Hours Later _

The group was still sat in the hall, new edition and all. Jack, Ray, and Michael were able to talk, catching up to pass the time, Geoff was on his phone squinting at the screen as he read a book, Jeremy was looking down at the tile, moving his thumbs back and forth, too terrified to look at anyone, and finally Ryan glaring at the wall with anger.

They stayed like this until the entire hall fell into silence. The need for sleep was setting in, and Michael was already leaning on Jack for comfort. The tired crew was woken up by Jeremy, standing up at full speed and a loud set of running footsteps.

“Matt!”

Jeremy had run up to Matt, grabbing his shoulders in panic.

“Is he okay? What happened in there? When ca- “

Jeremy was cut off by another pair of footsteps and the clearing of a voice.

“He’s stable, heavily medicated, and awake.”

Caleb closed his eyes.

“The blunt of the damage was infection, we had to fix broken ribs of course, however his left arm was beyond fixable. We had to amputate.”

The group looked at him with wide, horror filled eyes.

 “Caleb when can we see him?” Geoff gave Caleb a pained look.

“I was getting to that, Gavin is heavily traumatized, I believe two people should go in, Geoff as an obvious pick here, but I also want someone who’s handled torture before”

Ray spoke up on instant, “No, not me!”

Ryan looked at Ray with further grief, “I’ll do it, I’ll go in.”

“Okay” Caleb ushered them to the door in front of him, “Just talk to him, but if something gets too bad, inject him with this.”

Caleb handed a covered syringe to Geoff carefully.

“It’s a sedative that should put him to sleep easily, be careful please.”

With that Caleb opened the door and led the two in, leaving everyone else in the hallway.

* * *

 

 Geoff and Ryan were quiet. Gavin looked like a mess. Cuts and bruises. scars and gashes, the lack of an arm made Geoff stare, and Ryan noticed restraints on his other limbs as well. Geoff grabbed the nearest chair, and Ryan leaned against the wall.

“Gavin?” Geoff spoke quietly, looking down at him.

“Hu-j what?” Gavin looked around before his eyes when wide.

Gavin can’t remember much. Moving around, being touched, and finally more darkness. Waking up now was weird, he felt different. He could feel his eyes opening, everything looked so white, why was he staring at a ceiling? Gavin turned his head one way and felt something soft against him, he’s in a bed. He turned the other way and saw Geoff staring at him, he reacted in an instant.

“No! No! No!” Gavin started to thrash, feeling restraints on his arms and legs. Gavin tried moving and moving, turning his head to look at his arms. Why was one of his arms missing? Why was his shoulder wrapped? Why the hell was his arm missing?

“Why Why Why!”

“Gavin!” Geoff tried to speak but Gavin cut him off.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Don’t!”

Geoff backed up but Gavin didn’t stop screaming.

“You’re gonna kill me! Just do it already!”

Geoff and Ryan froze at his words; Gavin spoke quietly soon after.

“Just do it Geoff… just get rid of me already.”

“Gavin I-,” Geoff was cut off.

“Just tell me some of the good times yeah… before everyone wanted me dead.”

Geoff moved back to his seat, looking at Gavin with pure sadness. Ryan backed far away from the bed, sliding against the far wall, unable to process what he just saw.

Geoff started to talk, his voice faulting and cracking as it when.

“You re-member t-the first h-heist we did…Right Gav?”

* * *

On the other side of the hallway, though the three in the room could not hear it, was in just as much pain. The walls were so thin, what everyone was saying was so clear, and none of the crew could really handle it. Jack was the first to react, covering her mouth, unable to hold back her tears as Gavin yelled and Geoff tried to respond. Michael was next, hearing Gavin ask Geoff to kill him, to get rid of him, that he, they wanted him them, he started to breath heavy, biting his lip hard he punched the wall behind him, again and again he went until he felt a pair of arms grab him, he couldn’t stop himself, Jeremy was down on the floor. Ray, who was holding Jack at the time pushed Michael to face him, and pulled him into his chest, letting the two cry it out. Matt picked up Jeremy, who was a mess of tears and blood, and held him as well, they stayed like this, listening to the conversation at was hidden by a simple thin wall.

“And-and when we were done…we were up at Chiliad and we shot off f-fireworks, a-and we were so f-fucking happy…” Geoff trailed off and Gavin spoke up.

“Geoff…You can kill me now; I know you guys don’t need me…”

Geoff looked at him with teary eyes and pulled out the syringe Caleb gave him, took one more moment to look at him, and injected it into Gavin slowly. Gavin slowly drifted off, and Geoff started sobbing hard. This was his boy, his son, the “Golden Boy” and at the moment, the gold seemed to lose its shine, and that was the hardest realization for everyone there, in the room or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry first off. This chapter was very interesting to write. The next chapter will primarily be Ray and Ryan, with a bit of the others mixed in. Please feel free to leave some feedback <3 Thank you to everyone who is reading this so far


	9. Egos for Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan yell.

 

When Geoff exited the room, everyone went their separate ways for the most part. Ray remained in the hall, waiting for one last person, but he never walked out of Gavin’s room. Ryan was still slumped against the far wall with a glassy look to his face. Ray glared at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him. Ryan broke out of his trance to look at a furious Ray.

“Let’s go asshole, we’re talking.”

“What makes you think I’ll go with you?” Ryan glared back up and Ray, pushing himself up against the wall.

“Because either one of us wakes him up you won’t have the fucking guts to explain anything Haywood.” Ray pointed at Gavin before yanking Ryan’s arm and pulling him out of the room and down the hall until they got to the flight of stairs and the elevators.

“We’re taking the fucking elevator.” Ray pushed the call button.

“What makes you think I’ll get in; you can’t do shit Ray.”

“I learned hand to hand from you asshole. I can fucking throw you in if I wanted.” Ray pushed Ryan into the elevator and pushed the button to the penthouse floor, staring at the cold metal doors as they closed.

When they got to the floor, Ray shoved Ryan out, and Ryan tried to walk away to his room.

“I don’t fucking think so.”

Ray followed Ryan, pushing him into a room they didn’t bother to pay attention too. Ray pulled out a knife from his hoodie and blocked the door with his body.

“What the fuck are you getting out of this Ray?!” Ryan shouted getting closer yet keeping a distance from the man.

“Really? Fucking really! Caleb sent you in there for a goddamn reason Ryan!”

“What the fuck are you talking about!”

“Maybe if you got your head out of that fucking skull persona for once in your fucking life you would have remembered there was one of your crewmates who thought all of you want to kill him!” Ray snarled.

“What the fuck was I supposed to do!” Ryan took a step back away from Ray.

“You fucking sat there! You sat there while Gavin thought he was dying! You let Geoff go ahead with that fake killing stunt of his! Gavin thinks he’s fucking dead because of you guys!”

“Do you think I could face him! After all the shit I’ve see- “Ryan was quickly cut off.

“Oh because your dark past is a reason why you can’t give a shit about someone in your crew! Your family! Because him thinking he’s dying isn’t important enough huh!?” Ray openly stepped away from the door, pointing his knife at Ryan.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean huh?” Ryan stepped closer as well, the two clearly in each other’s space.

“You put your own fucking ego before everyone else’s safety! Because whatever the Vagabond has seen is so much worse than anything anyone else has gone through! Kidnapping? Torture? Poisoning? Gruesome death? Fucking attempted suicide? That shit doesn’t matter because **_you’ve_** seen worse!” Ray was in Ryan’s face, refusing for him to get a say in.

“Why the fuck do you think I left this crew! Why the fuck do you think I left **_you_** Ryan? Do you really think that I felt safe here? Loved? You and everyone else fucking built themselves up to be this perfect feared empire and none of you fucking realize that you’re gonna end up killing each other because none of you can figure out how to get the fuck over the built up god complexes you have and understand that your ‘past’ is not a reason to ignore every emotion from anyone unless it directly affects you. Gavin is family. As far as I’m concerned, until he’s okay, I’m staying right here, because I’m not letting any of you kill his light.”

“Uh guys?” The tension was cut sharply by a questioning voice. Ray and Ryan turned to see Jeremy, wife beater and boxers on, his face splotchy and bruised from what happened earlier that evening. Ray nodded at Jeremy,

“Hey kid, you mind if I stay in here with you?”

Jeremy looked at Ray and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll get some extra blankets and pillows.”

With that Ryan stormed out of the room and went to his own.

* * *

 

Sitting on his bed, Ryan stared at his night stand, examining the content sitting on the soft wood. A succulent in a glossy black pot, a book that he didn’t remember reading, a knife; sharp and sliver in the low light, a pistol loaded for any given moment, and finally a bottle of sleeping pills Caleb prescribed him.

Staring at the bottle, he picked it up, opened it, and poured out four. Ryan looked at the pills, before sighing and shoving them into his mouth, crashing back on to his bed, preparing for yet another restless sleep.


	10. Sleep Like The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up to a not so sound revelation

Jeremy woke up with the sun in his eyes. He knew he hadn’t dreamed anything that happened, Gavin, getting punched, Ray and Ryan fighting. He turned to the other side, to see Ray tirelessly staring at his 3DS and he jumped.

“What the fuck kid?” Ray stared at him from the floor.

“I forgot you got into my bed last night, jesus fuck.” Jeremy got up, staring at the deflated air mattress on Ray’s side.

“Yeah, falling back on to hard ass floors wasn’t the best experience at 4 in the morning, but I mean hey, the bed wasn’t much better.”

“Yeah, that mattress was from my first year in Los Santos…”

Jeremy trailed off and Ray spoke up again.

“Let’s go see Gav yeah?”

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, let’s go”

* * *

 

Ryan was the last to wake up, and with good reason. Even with sleeping pills, he couldn’t fall asleep until about 5 that morning. So when he woke up 5 hours later, he wasn’t shocked to see the apartment empty. He knew where everyone was, and he knew he had to go there as well.

As he got to the elevator, he could feel himself drifting, and his eyes slowly drooping. By the time he opened the room, before he could even look at anyone in the room, he leaned against a wall and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Unfortunately for everyone in that room, they were now asleep, deprived of something they needed desperately, they had no idea what was going on until it was too late for them to notice.

* * *

 

Gavin saw white, more fucking white. He knew he was dead, he felt so numb, so cold, his senses were scrambled, all he could comprehend was the whiteness of where ever he was. He knew he was dead, he watched Geoff do it, so where the fuck is he? He knew there was no way this was heaven, and hell seemed like a stretch, so what was this? Was this a place for people like him? Crooks? Criminals? Thieves? That had to be it.

When Gavin woke up and saw a flash of lime green he panicked. That’s not-purple, red, brown, why are they here! Gavin saw their bodies, the bodies of his former crewmates, slumped in walls and chairs, lying on the cool white floor, why were they here?

Gavin couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. Why are they here! How did they die! Gavin started thrashing around, trying to get out of the bed. He was stuck, unable to move as he stated at them. He started to pull at everything and scream.

“What’s going on! Why are they here! Why are they dead!”

Geoff woke up first to the screaming, and stood up, looking at Gavin with terror, he walked over to him, trying calm him down but that only prompted more screaming.

“Don’t fucking touch me! You aren’t here! You aren’t dead!”

By this point in the screaming match, everyone had woken up and was trying to calm Gavin down, but with six people in the room, it only made Gavin worse. His heart monitor was beating rapidly and there was only more screaming.

When Caleb threw the door open, everyone stared in shock. Without looking at anyone but Gavin, he spoke angrily.

“Unless you want to end up in a bed yourself, get the fuck out of this room.”

The group shuffled out, and Caleb spoke to Gavin softly.

“I’ll be checking on you in a minuet, please try to lay back okay?”

Caleb shut the door and stared at the group with rage.

“All of you are banned from his room until further notice.”

Ray stared at him “What gives you the right?”

Caleb stepped in his face, “I’m his doctor, and since you fuckers almost killed him in there, I’m not having that happen again. He will be around myself and Steffie, the slowly introduced to the B-Team, then you guys, slowly, one at a time, when I see fit.”

No one was brave enough to argue with the doctor, and the slunk away to any place else.

Caleb sighed, leaning his head against the door, holding back tears, and walked into Gavin’s room once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assertive Dr. Caleb is a fave, also Ray and Jeremy getting along is important later on. These next few chapters are gonna feature the B-Team, and a BIG reveal, that will end arc 2. I post writing progress snaps while I'm writing so go to my tumblr for that @fahc-jeremy-dooley, and please feel free to leave me some feedback if you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting to this multi chapter fic that will get an end. Be ready for a bit of heavy stuff as this fic idea spawned from a CAH game with @fahcheadcanons @gunhaus and others who I can't currently remember their urls.


End file.
